


Tall, dark and handsome

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Malec Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute, M/M, Malec Week, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: May 10th Day 5: Non-supernatural AU.Magnus and Alec are just mundanes for a day, but where will they meet, what do they do and what is their story.





	Tall, dark and handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late with everything lol  
> I was in a hurry when I wrote this so it's obviously short lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

Magnus is strolling down the street when he suddenly walks into a wall, or that's what he thinks anyway. When he pushes the wall away, he can feel that the wall underneath his hands is not make out of bricks, but of flesh. He jumps back in surprise. His eyes lay on the tall, dark and handsome man.

 

"Uh..uhm... I'm sorry." He says.

 

"Uh... Oh, it's nothing, sorry crashing into you like that." Tall, dark and handsome replies.

 

"Oh, shy huh? Cute." Magnus says. holding his hand out for a handshake, he introduces himself, "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. Please to meet you!"

 

Taking Magnus' hand to shake, the man says, "I'm Alec Lightwood. Uh, nice to meet you too."

 

"Alec? Short for Alexander then?"

 

"How did you know?" Alec asks in surprise.

 

"Lucky guess. I like it." Magnus gives him a smile.

 

"Oh, well, people call me Alec," before Magnus gets a chance to apologise, Alec continues, "but... uh ... I guess you can call me that if you want." He blushes when he notices what he just said.

 

"Well Alexander, do you just always allow strangers to know you as Alexander like that?" Magnus grins as he asks

 

"No, only you." Alec's face is almost as a tomato as he blurts out before he quickly covers his mouth, eyes wide open in horror. _"Oh no, why did I do that? Now the guy is gonna think I'm some creep!"_

 

Instead of words of disgust, Alec receives a light-hearted laugh from the other man. "Well then," Magnus says once he's done laughing, "are you busy now?"

 

Alec looks at his watch. Four more hours before his next class start. "Nah, I'm free right now." He answers.

 

"Perfect! Then may I invite you to have some coffee with me?" Magnus claps his hands together, a smile wide open on his face. Alec really can't say no to this beautiful stranger.

 

"Uh... are you sure? We don't know each other that well..."

 

"Oh darling," Alec blushes again at the endearment, "that's why we have to go to the coffee shop so we can spend some time getting to know each other." Magnus pauses suddenly. "Unless... uh... you are not interested? Or straight?"

 

"N-No, I'm... uh... I'm gay. And I-I'm interested in you too!" Alec really wants to facepalm himself right there. Just how many stupid things can he spill out in one go?

 

"That's nice to hear. Come on, let's go." Magnus offers his hand, and Alec takes it, albeit a bit hesitant at first.

 

They both have a great time and agree to meet each other again.

 

Five months later, they become boyfriends.

 

Another two more years and Magnus and Alec are calling each other husband and living a happy life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A happy life both of them deserve, dammit.


End file.
